


Forbidden Love

by renfield31



Category: An American in Paris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Lise tread water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam Cook sat at the piano in his flat, sounding out chains of broken melodies. Outside, the sounds of a Paris afternoon drifted through the open window to his right. Adam looked at the clock on the wall opposite him; two o'clock. The Nazis would be starting their afternoon search for any rebelling French or Jews any minute now. Adam sighed. Almost time to go hide under his bed again. He couldn't give the Nazis any suspicion that a Jew lived here.

When the Nazis had taken over Paris, Adam had received a letter, requiring him to go to the customs office, which had been taken over by the Nazis, in Paris. He had been given a yellow Star of David, symbolizing his Jewish faith. He had been told to place the star on his door so that the Nazis would know that he had followed the rules and could resist being captured for disobedience. However, Adam, ever the rebellious, had not done as he was ordered; the star still stayed on his bookshelf. He vowed never to put it up. He answered to no one. He was in Paris, for crying out loud; he lived by his own rules. He did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Adam got finished playing the piano, got up and walked over to the window. He leaned out over the sill. The familiar siren, signaling the arrival of the Nazis, was getting closer. Sure enough, the Jeep came speeding down the boulevard, filled with men in stately black uniforms and hats. Red wristbands covered their arms, emblazoned with the swastika. Adam was particularly taken by a young Nazi officer making his way towards a young woman on the sidewalk. Adam, stricken by curiosity, fumbled through his bookcase and found his binoculars. He ran back to the window and looked through his binoculars, paying close attention to the woman. After moving away to focus on the officer, he whisked back to the woman. He recognized her and his eyes widened.

Lise.

Adam watched the scene carefully. Even though he was in close proximity to the other side of the street, he couldn't hear the conversation. it seemed like the man was trying to get Lise to do something she didn't want to, because Lise kept trying to walk past him. After Lise tried to walk past the officer about three times, the man seized her by the arms and seemed to yell at her. Adam stood rooted to the spot, ready to pounce on a moment's notice. Suddenly, the man forced Lise to the ground and began to rape her.

Adam didn't think twice. He burst out of his flat, ran down the stairs and out into the warm midday Paris sunlight. He hurried across the street, almost being run over by a car and shouted at by the driver in French. He finally reached the other side of the street and wordlessly pulled the man, who wasn't very muscular, allowing Adam's short stature the better match, off of Lise. Adam punched the man and headbutted him to the ground. The man looked up at his assailant. His cheek gushed blood due to the sheer force of Adam's punch. Finally, he scrambled to his feet and clambered back into the Jeep and the SS drove away. Adam turned to Lise and pulled her up.

"Are you all right?" he murmured.

"Oh, Adam...thank you." Lise wrapped her arms around him.

"No problem. What did he want from you?"

"He wanted to know if I was Jewish. I told him no and I wanted to keep walking. He said he didn't believe me and asked to see identification. I told him that I didn't have any because I know I'm not Jewish and he...he..." She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

"It's okay," Adam whispered. "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I don't want to. I do want some lunch, though!"

Adam laughed. "Hey, me too. Fighting off rapists makes me hungry."

Lise laughed and the two went to the café that Adam, Jerry and Henri often hung out and had a wonderful lunch that consisted of croissants and coffee. They talked more than they ate, however, from serious topics such as family, politics and religion, to favorite things to do on the weekend. As Lise listened to Adam talk, she felt guilty. She had been spending so much time with Jerry and making love to him that she had completely forgotten Adam. She was finding out so much about him and she loved it. Underneath his hard-nose exterior lay a funny, charming man. She was surprised when he told her that he loved to surf.

"I just like being out on the water," he shrugged. "it calms me down, I guess."

"I'd love it if you could teach me sometime."

"How about tomorrow?"

Lise was taken aback. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can leave around six to get to Hourtin Plage at Gironde and hit the beach!"

"Six in the morning?"

"Sure," Adam repeated, as if he were talking to an experienced surfer like Jerry. "takes six hours to get there. If we leave by six we can get there by noon. Plenty of time for a full surfing lesson! Provided you can swim, of course," he added with a smile.

"Of course."

"Then consider it a date!"

Lise laughed. "It's not a date, Adam! You know I love Jerry!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it never hurts to have a guy on the side!" he winked.

Lise thought for a minute, then smiled a half smile. "All right, fine. It's a date."

They spent the rest of the day seeing the sights of Paris. Lise showed Adam, who didn't get out much, everything there was to see; L'Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower. They fooled around with the telescopes on the top floor. As the sun set over the city, Adam and Lise took to looking out at the early twilight traffic traveling down the Champs Elysées. 

"Everything is so different up here," Lise mused.

"Things do when you step back and take a good look." Adam looked at her and smiled. Lise looked at him as he gazed out over the city. The way his black hair blew in the wind made him look so handsome and dashing, she thought. She was so deep in thought that she jumped when she heard his voice again.

"How are things with you and Jerry?" his brown eyes looked into hers, worried.

Lise looked down at the street so many feet below them. "Not good."

"Want to talk about it?"

Lise sighed. "He's seeing Milo. We don't make love anymore." She began to cry. "He hates me."

"Oh, come on..." Adam wrapped his arms around Lise and hugged her. "Jerry doesn't hate anybody."

"We barely sleep in the same bed," Lise sobbed into Adam's shirt. "he'll take me out to dinner, but we won't talk. Oh, Adam, it's horrible..."

"I know. How about we grab dinner and go back to your place?"

Lise agreed and the two went to dinner at La Tour D'Argent. Lise loved the way that Adam's brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight. During dinner, Adam cheered her up with jokes, and she laughed, she was surprised to find, with genuine laughter. Adam tended to have that effect on a person.

After dinner, they went down to the riverbank of the Seine, where Lise and Jerry had had their first date and walked slowly. The only light came from the full moon above them and the lights from the flats across the river. Before they knew it, they were holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. No words needed to be said. For now, it was the two of them in the moonlight. They reached a grassy area and sat down and watched the stillness of the river and listened to the hubbub of the city on the other side of the river. Lise put her head on Adam's shoulder and went to sleep.

After a while, Lise woke up and said she said she was getting cold, so they went back to Lise's flat. They stood at the door awkwardly until Lise asked,

"Adam, will you spend the night with me?"'

It was Adam's turn to be stunned. He laughed nervously. "Lise..."

"Adam, after what happened today, I don't feel safe alone."

"Sleep with a light on. That's what I do."

"No, Adam. I want you to stay with me. At least until I fall asleep."

Adam threw his head back and moaned. "Eurgggh...fine. But don't try anything! I know you, Lise."

"Yes, well, you better not try anything either, Adam Cook!"

Adam playfully punched Lise on the shoulder and they both got ready for bed. 

 

Adam was jolted awake. He grabbed his watch from the nightstand and looked at the time. 2 AM. He felt his stomach; he had had a nightmare in which a Nazi officer had shot and killed him (the Nazis did not want Jews fraternizing with their French "servants"). And then he had had another nightmare in which he had told Jerry that he had slept with Lise and Jerry had shot him. Good. No blood, he thought. He looked at the woman sleeping beside him. Of course he admitted she was beautiful, but she was off-limits; Adam had a very strong moral code, and within that moral code was no sleeping with your buddy's girl, even if things weren't going well between them. He knew he deserved better than a rebound.

Adam got out of bed and made his way drowsily into the tiny kitchen. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a Coke. Sitting down at the small card table, he wiped a tear away from his eye and wrapped his arms around his neck. He lay his head against the cold surface of the table and whispered,

"What am I doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little interesting between Lise and Adam…

"Adam! Adam!"

"What? What? Lise, what do you want?" Adam mumbled drowsily without opening his eyes.

"It's six o'clock! It's time for my first surfing lesson!"

Adam groaned and rolled to his side but was awoken a moment later by Lise's body on top of his. His eyes grew wide and moved in her direction.

"Lise, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up. You said you're a surfer. I would think you were used to this by now." She hopped off of him and he reluctantly stirred. They got dressed and embarked on the long journey to Hourtin Plage. 

 

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a voice called out to Lise in her slumber. She slowly stirred and looked out in front of her. On the horizon was a beautiful beach. The water crashed onto the sand in giant blue waves.

"Perfect!" she heard Adam mutter under his breath.

"What's perfect?"

"Don't you see those waves crashing? Beauties."

Lise gulped. Adam saw it and put an arm around her. "Relax, honey. I'll tell you everything you need to know." He smiled. Lise smiled back uneasily. Adam hopped out of the car and grabbed two surfboards from the trunk. He threw one to Lise, who was caught offguard but still managed to make the catch. She looked at the board, then back to Adam with wide eyes. 

"It's heavy," she observed. "isn't it a little big?" 

"It's perfect. Stop punking out and let's hit the beach!"

Adam took off his shoes and his shirt. Lise was surprised to find that, while Adam wasn't particularly muscular, he was still toned and had a nice body. While she was still admiring his lean figure, Adam took off towards the beach faster than the speed of light, his board tucked under his shoulder. Lise watched him for a bit, then ran after him. Once they were on the beach, Adam waxed the boards while Lise took off her blouse and skirt. Adam stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. He was mesmerized by her beauty; with clothes on, Lise seemed so fragile, but when she took her clothes off, it was almost like she became a different woman. Her legs were long and slender and her stomach was flat. Her bathing suit was a two-piece red and white striped bikini that hugged her body. Adam finished waxing the boards and handed Lise's to her in a trance. He began to realize his shaking and his hardness. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lise said cheerfully. "Teach me how to surf!" And she ran to where the waves broke onto the shore, looking back at Adam expectantly. He stood up quickly, shook his head with a smile on his face and beckoned her to come back to him. He laughed.

"You gotta learn how to plant your feet first!" he smiled. Lise looked at him, confused. Adam set his board down on the sand.

"Watch," he said. He jumped on the board sideways, bending his knees and extending his arms in front of and behind him. "See? You have to keep your legs spread--" Adam cleared his throat. "Uh...you have to keep your legs at a good distance from each other. That helps you keep your balance. You try it."

Lise got on her board and tried to imitate Adam's stance. She couldn't keep her balance and fell face-down into the sand. She heard Adam chuckle.

"Here, let me help. Get on your board." 

Lise stood up and got back on the board. Her heart leaped when she felt Adam's soft hands on her legs. 

"Just, uh..." she could hear the nervousness in his voice. "spread your legs op--apart." He cleared his throat again. He moved up and moved her arms apart. His caress was gentle. She felt his eyes on her, taking in her beauty. He let her go and stepped back slowly. 

"You got it!" he said. Lise smiled. 

"You ready to paddle out?"

Lise's smile faded. "Paddle out?"

"Sure! Come on." Adam took his board and ran towards the water. Lise saw waves splashing as Adam got on his board and paddled out to sea. She saw him wrap his hands under his board as if hugging it and turn around and look at her expectantly. Lise shrugged and ran out with her board. They lay on their boards next to each other on the ocean, the gentle rise and fall of the waves rocking them up and down. 

"Nice, isn't it?" Adam said, looking out at the ocean. 

"Yes." Adam looked at Lise. She looked so beautiful; her curly brown hair waved in the breeze. Her skin shone with a tan hue and he could see the sun gleaming on it. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but restrained himself; Adam was a gentleman. Instead, he turned his attention back to the ocean, where a gigantic wave was heading towards them, and said excitedly,

"You ready to stand up and ride a wave?"

Lise's head turned quickly towards Adam. "What?"

"Oh, come on! It's fun!" when he noticed she wouldn't move, he said, "here, let me show you." 

Staying where she was, Lise watched Adam paddle out a little further, stand up on his board and ride up to the wave. She watched him do a few impressive jumps off the crest of the wave and then ride back to her.

"See? Easy!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, easy," Lise mumbled. 

"Come on! I'll ride it with you. Ready? Let's go." Adam and Lise paddled out some more and took on a giant wave. Lise was able to stand up on her board, but as she traveled up the wave, she lost her balance and fell. Cold water enveloped her and she couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, she felt large hands lifting her out of the water. She gasped for air as she felt the heat of the sun her again. She was being lifted through the air and carried back to the shore. She felt her body hit the sand and the minute it did, lips pressed against hers. She regained awareness of her surroundings and saw that Adam was kissing her passionately. Surprisingly to her, she returned his kiss with equal fervor and they moved their hands all around each others' bodies as they passionately kissed on the sand.


End file.
